A Twisted Magical Pregnancy
by JemmaMiegolover
Summary: Hi guys I wrote this last night & was inspired by @R5RossLynch29 and other things. Please review & I will upload soon. Love and Peace.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dead or Alive but also Love

Emma_ proof into her room she had just finish her one hundred date with her handsome and rebel wizard Jax Novoa everyone else words not her she think handsome fit her boring ex Daniel. Jax was sexy, hot, and other words her dad would flip out if she said._

Emma sat at her scrap booking desk she couldn't wait to take all the picture she magical taken and make an gift for her Jaxy

"**_Emma"Lily said appearing behind her, "Aha"Emma scream before glaring at Lily, "Lills what did we agree on"Emma ask as Lily paused, "Don't sneak up on you when your thinking of Jax"Lily said hoping she was wrong but Emma smile on her face gave Lily two answers either A. Its an bingo smile or B she thinking about Jax_**

**_"Anyways I think I found something to fix"Lily turn half way white and start floating in air, "Lily"Emma scream pulling her down to ground she touch Lily arm as Lily regain her human form. Lily hold her head as Emma sigh confused let me explain_**

**Two years ago Emma well I don't need go back that far but Lily was hurt really bad and I save her half way now at night we got charger her and if I touch her she can live off me however in ten days Lily will die and become an ghost forever.**

_**"That's great but I'm actually pretty tired to focus or not think about Jax you know he treated me to an flying dinner in outer space and then after we went to china for fortune cookies"Emma gush over her boyfriend as Lily throw herself across Emma bed looking at the ceiling, "You know maybe been dead want be that bad"Lily said but Emma didn't hear her she was still in Jax la la land **_

Next day Emma walk down the hall with her ride or die Andi and Lily. Lily wasn't a big fan of Andi knowing about magic for someone so hot and hip Lily can be so uncool at times. However over the months or weeks they have gain an liking mostly cause they hated Jax!

_**"Babe" Jax smile as Emma ran into his arm. Jax pick her up twirling her around as they kiss once before Jax place her on ground taking her book bag as Emma smile holding his hand. Lily and Andi look at each other before pretending to gagged which earn them an zapped on foot by Emma who was walking away with Jax **_

Jax pulled Emma into an near by janitor room he look around for Gigi before casting an spell his blue and white magic created a door he smile at his Em

_**"No Jaxy my dad just un ground me from skipping class last month and I just got my phone back from making out with you in my room while been grounding & I just got my glitter back for failing two math tests my daddy an math wiz"Emma said as Jax was into his phone an normal girl would be mad at her boyfriend for toning her out but Emma love it she moved closer to Jax closing the space between them before kissing his lip. They kiss for an very long term before Jax pull away moving his hand to Emma elbows rubbing his finger tips around her smooth glittery lotion, "So math wiz daughter failing math can't wait to tweet that"Jax laugh as Emma hit him playfully Jax pulled Emma arm pointing toward the magical door as Emma look at the human door then look at Jax she gave him an kiss with so much love. Jax pull away smiling as they held each other hand walking out together **_

Author Note- I know its an little short :-/ but its the first chapter also R5RossLynch29 inspired this story and the My Babysitter A Vampire season one pilot but instead of half human half vampire ( fledgling ) but with ghost instead & she an ghitch ( ghost witch) Any ways review please. Thanks kisses and peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lets Talk About Sex & New Crushes

Emma and Jax hurried into first period they share an quick kiss each other

_"Emma kiss your boyfriend on your own terms"Teacher bark as Emma blush, "Don't worried she will"Jax move his hand down toward Emma booty as Emma gasp hitting him softly before chuckling, " that behavior is unprof-" Teacher stop talking as Jax and Emma was still all touchy, "Ahh what the heck I get paid either way" Teacher pull out an packet of hot pocket as she started stuffing her face with cold hot pocket_

Emma carried her lunch tray down the lanes as she sit down Lily and Andi started pretended to touch each other as Emma stick her tongued out

_"So funny"Emma said as Lily toss an grape into Emma mouth, "No that's funny"Andi added as Emma roll her eyes, "but come on how are you and Jax still virgin but that touchy feels"Andi ask Lily as Lily look at Emma as Emma play with her corn well she move her fork around, "Em"Lily ask as Emma shook her head, "However we are in love and it could happen sooner or later but sooner is fine"Emma said blabbing as she grab her water unscrewing the lid as she drank some. "What no Em your 16"Lily hiss as she started to float in air, "Oh no" Lily said as Emma and Andi quickly grabbed Lily. Emma touch Lily and like always Lily regain her human form_

_"Wells tell me your going make him wear an condom"Lily said as Emma was doing magic backflip in the air they had just gotten home from school and was training or as Jax called it after school school magic _

**On the other side of town maybe ten minuted away from The Alonso was home of Van Pelt **

**Maddie sat on one of her comfy couches with her study buddies Diego in the others one over weeks Maddie gain an little no not little a big crush on Diego but he was totally not into mean ole Maddie he just always here for me and calms me down omgigi he crazy about me **

Maddie was taken out of her thoughts as Diego stood up gathering his belongs Maddie pull herself together, "Good your leaving good"Maddie said a little to loudly she mentally slap herself for not been cool around Diego with Daniel she never had that problem of course Daniel ask her out but Diego haven't. Why not she was the two PPs popular and pretty

_"Yeah my mom cooking dinner but maybe we could study after school at ice cream shop"Diego gave her an small smile Maddie knees was weak and her stomach got knots as Diego look away Maddie started to float in air oh no was she turning into Emma only thing they had in common was been girly and dating Daniel. Oh and the whole witch thing _

Maddie landed on ground in time as Diego have turn toward her again he smile at her as he pull his cell out spanning an picture of Maddie he smile once more before leaving he may be gone but he left Maddie confused, and in awe she have to make Diego Rueda her boyfriend but how? Maddie wonder as she cast an spell appearing in her PJs jumping into her bed she was very cold and not sleepy once bit her eyes moved around she noticed Diego left his jacket she jump up going to jacket hugging it tight she sat in spot he was sitting in as she wrapped the jacket around her. Maddie smile as she lay down on couch in three second was sound asleep

Author Note- I decided not to finish Bring It On All or Nothing. Not because I'm an idea stealer cause I'm not but because all the drama! I'm going keep on writing & posting on here. I do get inspired by different things. And I WILL POST THEM! My account. My stories. And my fingernail typing away. & please stop leaving reviewers directed at me its uncalled for and childish. Writing is an way to express yourself and that's all I'm trying to do. Anyways thanks to whole ever read, please review. Love and Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fake Date & A Bed

Emma_ smile as Jax studies her face. She had just told Jax she was ready take their relationship to next step. Emma was all Jax every wanted but if his Em wasn't ready he didn't want to force her, and she got be mad I didn't ask first I'm guy isn't certain things an man job. Jax wondered _

Jax kiss Emma once as Emma hushed up. Jax pull away as Emma was speechless after one hundreds kiss, Jax lips still taste like sugar and something Emma could never put her hand on just add that to list of mysterious things Emma love about her bad boy yet good boy wizard. And she love finding something new to gushed over.

_**"Babe you don't**_ **have**_** to**_ _**help me understand that were ready I'm down with the whole sex thing"Jax said as Emma smile but then look hurt but not hurt in away Jax seen before its was horror hurt like Emma had done something so awful and mean she couldn't tell Jax**_

_**"Em"Jax ask as Emma look at him, "I didn't think you wanted me"Emma told him as Jax look at her like she was crazy. Emma tears came down man she could be such a baby at times, "I didn't think you want make love to me"Emma said as Jax laugh before touching her knee, "Listen my parents didn't believe in condom my dad said if your love is real then an condom is just an block of the love"Jax told Emma who look more lost than at fat person at salad camp, "If you love someone be with them fully"Jax said he paused, "Wait no last part my momma told me I think I got my stories miss up"Jax said as Emma laugh as Jax started tickle her she laugh even harder as they founded their self running around Alonso living room**_

Emma trip on her feet as Jax playfully push her onto the couch the out of breath teenager look at each before sharing an hot loving-stem yet passionate kiss. They fought for control but in the end Emma won, when it came to making sure her man was happy Emma couldn't do no wrong she would hurt her man make sure he was happy been happy.

**_Emma look at the man she love breathing hard she couldn't speak she stood up holding her hand out as Jax pick her up instead carrying her toward her room. Man Jax was strong. Emma though to herself as Jax place her onto the bed before going to make sure the door was lock. Next thing Emma knew Jax was on top of her and she was no longer a virgin _**

Meanwhile Maddie had just was about leave the worst place ever Ice Cream Shop she couldn't believe Diego stood her up. Normally Maddie would be mad her social status was in trouble but this time she was hurt Diego was sweetest person you could ever meet. And Maddie was pretty in fact today she was wearing an gorgeous number blue blouse with an colorful skirt with some flip flop. Its show girly but sporty. Sporty wasn't something Maddie was but she wanted show Diego she tried anything.

_**Maddie slowly walk out of the shop walking down the side walk she was almost to heart broken to tele-transport home. Maddie walk some more as she saw Diego running toward. Maddie turn around walking the other way really fast thanks God I wore flips today. Maddie high five herself mentally **_

_**"Madds"Diego laugh going in front of Maddie. Anger came pulling down on blonde witch he was smiling he just stood up an Van Pelt and he happy. Fine well I'm going be happy too. The blonde witch cast a spell as big tube of apple jack strawberry mingle-frites appear over Diego head and came down on him hard **_

_**Diego was shock but he dig into his purse and pull out the picture of Maddie, he studies the picture before placing the picture on ground he got on one knee, "Madds will you go out on an date with me"Diego ask as the truth came to to Maddie, Diego didn't stand her up and this wasn't a date. Its was two friends hanging out ask on an date. How romantic or was.**_

Maddie ran into Diego arms she kiss his cheek quickly she place her finger on ice cream wiping some off before licking her finger, _**"Not bad"Maddie said as Diego smirk at the tiny witch who cast an spell making Diego moved in slow motion. She cast another spell getting rid of ice cream as she undo her last spell. **_

Diego pull Maddie into an hug, Maddie lost all feelings in her feet she couldn't express an feeling but Diego arms around her body was perfect. And next thing she did was cast an spell making ice cream pull down on them because if they was sticky together. Its romantic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cures & A date but then A Stick

Next morning Emma was awaken by smell of bacon. She frown touching empty space next to her. She got up wrapping her glittery koala covers around herself. She yet out an yawn before walking around the hall not expecting to see the person she saw.

Meanwhile Maddie was magically trying on different outfit she figure no changes equal more time to make sure every second details was on fleek.

_**"Aha"Maddie scream for what could be the dozen times maybe Katie and Sophie was going a little to far but still Katie wanted slap Maddie and Sophie wanted ripped out her perfectly blonde hair but then glue it on to her head cause Maddie hair was always laid**_

**_"Madds how about"Katie held up the designer sparkly number. Maddie grabbed the dress its was gorgeous, Maddie cast an spell as dress appear on her. She look both ways in the mirror before she jump up and down _**

**_"Omgigi I love it"Maddie smile as she pulled out her make up bag digging inside _**

Emma ran into Jax arms who laugh as he kiss her on neck sending chills down her spine he pulled her close taking her smell in, _**"How is that possible your on fleek when your eyebrows are perfect but everything else is mess up"Jax said as Emma pull out her phone. She turn it toward herself. "I told you its the eyebrow game we can't beat it"Emma smile spanning a picture before Jax grabbed her phone kissing Emma once spanning an picture. Emma smile as she posted the two new pictures onto her instagram page**_

Later Emma was along well kinda of Lily was screaming at her, "Hey hey"Emma scream as Lily look at her, _**"I think I found this medicine and with the help of an few magic spells, some soil"Emma and Lily almost gagged over the last part. Emma regain herself, "Found an cure"Emma said as Lily hug her tight she smile holding the tiny bottle, "I'm going be human again"Lily smile as Emma rub her arm. Lily pull the liquid into her mouth as she look at Emma, "Well are you an ghitch still"Emma question as Lily walk toward the wall she goes through it kinda, "No no no" Lily pouted, "We cure my human side I'm more an ghost then ever"Lily scream as Emma hurried to pull her out of the wall. Her life wasn't normal at all**_

Diego smile as the prettiest girl he could ever see walk up to the table taking her seat, he hand Maddie some daisy and a box of frities strawberry. _**"Frities strawberry"Maddie ask, "Its the french sweet food"Diego open the box up as he lean over to Maddie who open her mouth allowing Diego places the berry in her mouth, "Mhmm"Maddie said as Diego laugh **_

_**Next forty minuted Maddie and Diego spoke to each other, open up about their family, went in on Diego twin sister Gigi**_

_**Now Diego was walking Maddie upon her porch they held each other hand smiling at each, "Goodnight"Diego said as Maddie smile, "Goodnight"Maddie told him as well, Diego lean down kissing her cheek. Maddie blushes as Diego walk down the porch heading to his house. Maddie smile to herself but on the other notes she was wondering why he didn't her on the lips **_

Emma held her head Lily was piss off first she slept with Jax and now they was more close to non curing Lily. Emma couldn't blame Lily she haven't been forcing lately she was all into Jax not taking her magic seriously.

_**"Lills I'm sorry"Emma had just finish an cure of cure drink. Lily grabbed the drink taking a slip. Lily breath in and out, "Emma its fine"Lily said as Emma shook her head, "No I wasn't trying and I'm sorry Lills I will fix this I promise"Lily hugged Emma tight as Emma stomach groan she slide down the wall holding her stomach, "Em"Lily scream as she rush to her side she touch Emma head and grab a blanket, "Here drink this"Lily hand her some water, Emma drink some before burping and farting at once. Lily face turn pale when an witch drink water and then fart that meant one thing she was preg- preg prag- Lily couldn't even say the P word. Emma was with child**_

Emma stood in her bathroom crying looking at the stick

Her dad was going hate her, Jax was going leave her and she was no better then the girls on Teen Mom. Emma hated that show, its was funny to her how elder and parents complain about how teens are crazy and wreck less but a show about teens didn't fit the pictures of looking down on teens mother

Emma look at the stick. She was pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note**

Jax&Emma #Jemma having an baby! Would you want an girl or boy-girly or tomboy or tomgirl accents or nah #writers #fanfiction #EveryWitchWay

_Please comment & I know you guys are reading my stories. The views are nice but some comments/review would be awesome. If you have any ideas let me know I will try and add them in. I'm not an mean writer, if someone want an Demma kiss I will do it, like speak to me, leave comments & reviews. _

**_& to any demma slippers don't get happy about that LOL its still an Jemma story _**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Daniel & Telling Jaxy Part 1

Emma played back scene in her head as she sat on floor of her kitchen eating yet another tube of ice cream. Girls couldn't explain it but food make them feel better kinda of like how porn make guys feel better mostly the one with no girlfriend its like an soap opera to them. Emma stuff another spoon of butter nuts into her non-gloss lips. Everyone know Emma was super girly her not wearing gloss or her eyebrow game been weak meant one thing she was in pain

Emma head was pounding as she thought of scene that happen movements ago

_**"Daniel"Emma ask as she smile jumping into his arm. Daniel swung her around as Emma let out tiny giggles. Daniel had been in an music program over in China since end of sophomore year. Emma had miss him like crazy but however dating a wizard who can transport when ever he wanted didn't miss the bad hair sneaky hate witches & wizard Daniel Miller. How could anyone hate wizards & witches? For God sake didn't he had an childhood? Sabrina teenage Witch. Fairy Odd Parents. Wizards of Waverly Place. Jax wondered we are nice people **_

Most of least Jax wasn't happy. When he arrival he was well Jax- rude. He throw jemma all up in Daniel face. Emma seen jealousy but never like this before. Soon after Daniel needed leave once he left the two witches & wizards had it out

_**"I can't believe you"Emma growl pushing pass him as Jax grab her arm, "What did I do"Jax ask as Emma jerk away, "Why you got be such an dick"Emma ask, "Yeah well you like my dick a few days ago but when good boy Miller return you forget about your boyfriend, Em we suppose had meet at the Seven but no I come here and see my girlfriend in some man arms"Jax scream in Emma face, "Friends"Emma scream right back, "Can I have friends"Emma ask as Jax glare at her, "Yeah starting with me"Jax did the unthinkable he walk out of Emma house he didn't used magic. Emma knew this was real. Jax Novoa just dump Emma **_

_And around Miami word get around fast, Emma seen so many posts about girls planning ask out the now single Jax. Emma found herself wanted ripped their hair. She couldn't believe it. Hello can we had our heartbreak period before someone make a moved! _

Emma was brought out of her thoughts as an pair of strong arms appear around her. Emma didn't have to look know it was Jax. Her Jaxy Waxy, Emma look at him a smile appear cross both of magical beams, Emma jump up, _**"Jax I'm so sorry your right I'm an awful girlfriend" Jax jump up as well, "No I'm an bad boyfriend I didn't trust you"Jax told her as they stare at each other not sure what do next. Jax walk up to Emma giving her an hug they share a kiss. Emma look at him. "Why does that feel like an break up kiss"Emma pouted as Jax kiss her cheek once more. Emma couldn't handle it she turn walk back down the hall to room when Jax stopped her, "I hate you"Jax said as Emma smile back at him, "Hate you too" They smile at each other wishing one of them would make a move but neither did Emma walk back into her room and Jax tele-transport out **_

Emma walk into her room where Andi & Lily was working on yet again cure. Emma flop on her bed crying into her pillow. _**"He dump you cause your pregnant" Andi cried as Emma jump up "Pregnant"Emma cried how could she forget now she was an single pregnant woman just an soon to to be fat pregnant smelly witch**_

**_Emma had no time to waste she ran out of her house running as fast as she could toward Jax house. She ran upstairs to his room she didn't bother to knock she went inside & there its was Jax making out with Katie Rice _**

**_"I - came"Emma couldn't speak, "Glad your over me"Emma smile before leaving as Jax chase after her_**

**_"Hey what I'm suppose do"Jax ask as Emma folded her arms, "You didn't fight for us for me"Jax said as Emma eye fill with tears. "Yeah cause that every girl dream beg someone stay with her"Emma said as she started walking again, "Em I'm sorry you saw that but its nothing I swear"Jax pleaded as Emma look at her feet and then Jax she gave him an smile. "Do what you want and I do what I want"Emma smile big as Jax look at her, "And what do you want"Jax questioned, "If you much know Daniel"Emma lied as Jax squeeze his fist shut. "Yeah" Jax ask "Well I wanted Katie" Jax lied as Emma pouted but soon after they was both glaring at each other, "Fine" They both reported. "Good" They said again. "Fine"Emma scream stepping closer to him, "Good"Jax scream back. "Fine good"They scream before turning on their heels walking in this direction_**

**_Shortly they both return to the spot_**

**_"I need talk to you"They both muttered Emma was looking at the motorcycle shape cloud while Jax was looking at the spill glitter on the ground _**

**Author Note- The line about food been girl porn or something like that came from One on One season 5 **

**"I hate you" "I hate you too" Sam & Freddie. Just think about that one**

**"Fine good" "Fine "Good" Sonny & Chad **

**_Also any demma lover please comment if you want an demma date because I care about you as well. We are all writing this story together._**

**_Comment & Review_**

**_Peace & Love _**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 Daniel and Telling Jaxy Part 2

Emma sat on her bed crying she wasn't sure if her and Jax broke up or what. Yes he hug her after she told she was pregnant and they share an tiny kiss. Tiny? Not a big one and he didn't do is moved. You know the moved where he look all dreamy and then kiss her again pulling her closer. I love that

**_"I miss Jax" Emma cried as Andi and Lily was on the floor pulling their hair out. "7:00pm"Andi dig into her purse handing Lily an twenty. "You guys"Emma scream cried as Andi jump up. "Gosh Em"Andi frown before Lily rush over covering Andi mouth, "Ands"Lily warm as Andi fake smile at Emma. Lily turned toward Emma "Shut up" Lily scream as Emma and Andi jump. "I had it I'm basically dead and you crying over an man"Lily cried as Emma try find an answer. "Lills"Emma cried as Lily shook her head "No don't Lills me you did this you"Lily said as tears start to flow "Thanks for curing me"Lily said as Andi was eating a bowl of popcorn "This is better then cable" Andi earned a look from Emma and Lily_**

Maddie smile as her and Diego who finish a game of one on one basketball

_**"I didn't know you play ball"Diego said as Maddie stare at his wet and greases body**_

_**"Sorry"Diego laugh as he put his shirt back on but Maddie was still speechless. "You like what you seen"Diego ask as Maddie cough "Boy bye" And just like that Maddie was back **_

_**"So how about you go get all girly and I treat us to pizza"Diego ask grinning "I got one better I go get all girly and you treat us to pizza and wait for it here it come"Maddie taunted, "Work on your pick ups line had you been watching Young & The Hood"Maddie ask as Diego muttered yes, "Don't try be black"Maddie said as Diego look at her "Oh the blonde girl pulling the skin color card" Diego joked as Maddie laugh "Man I grew up in an small house in Texas we had hunted for our food that's the hood you better ask somebody"Maddie said. For a few seconds they both stood their not saying a word but every now again looking at each other "So did you recorded Young & The Hood last night"Maddie ask as Diego knocked "I got bread and cheese at my house" He added. "I said I was from hood not I'm hood"Maddie groaned as Diego thought to his self how long before she remember she an witch and can just make a pizza appear. "Ohh"Maddie laugh as her and Diego walk to his house **_

Emma rush to the door taking Lily bags leaving Lily lost she look around she saw an plate of seafood shrimps, fish and everything you could think of

_**"We umm were sorry"Emma said as Andi put an pillow on table lifting Lily feet up, "No I'm sorry I just lost it I know your trying Emma"Lily said as Emma brought her food "I wasn't not my best Lills I love you your my sister and I wasn't taking this serious but me and Andi work all day and we think we found a cure"Emma said as she pull out the tiny bottle "Pig liver, snails, VC and blood"Emma said as Lily cover her mouth "Funny you think that the gross part"Emma pointed at the bottle as it turn green "Whats that"Lily ask, "Snot"Andi said happy as Lily cough trying not puke "Is it mind"Lily ask taking the bottle as Emma shrugged, Lily jump up running to bathroom. Emma and Andi look at each other before shrugged digging into Lily food**_

Emma walk into The Seven she needed some food her stomach was speaking to her. Or was it her little girl or little boy or both. Ahh who cares she was hungry and was going love it either way

_**"Can I get-"Emma turn around as she saw girls all over Jax "Ohh changes that into an to go order alright yeah"Emma march over to Jax table "So you can come here and be a man whore but when I text you nothing"Emma ask as Jax look at her, "Pull up an chair Em"Jax tell her as Emma frown "Your girlfriend pregnant and you out with these chicks mhm mhm"Emma said as one started say something "Back off big booty"Emma said as girl laugh eating another slice of pizza. "These chicks are teens mom I was asking question I figure I need know some things myself"Jax said as Emma bite her lips "Oh"Emma laugh "Hey chicks"Emma wave as Jax glare at her Emma play with her hand "This is funny"Emma laugh but soon realize not one was laughing with her **_

_**Emma and Jax was standing out The Seven talking and smiling holding hands when a girl who had swag of Andi but beauty of Paris Smith walk up kissing Jax cheek**_

_**"Ready for our date"Girl ask before looking at Emma "Hi I'm Mia"Mia held out her hand as Emma fold her arms "Emma"Emma look at Jax "Date dang you hurt"Emma grab her box of pizza as Jax groaned "Em"Jax said pleaded as Emma look at him "Its find go out with Pia and call me when you figure out what you want"Emma said as she walk away **_

_**Jax walk up to Mia he look back at Emma and then Mia **_

_**"Soo"Jax said as he and Mia held hands **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 And You Listen

Jax laugh as he and Mia sat down catching there breath they had just finish an epic magical battle

_**"So your girlfriend"Mia "Pretty she pretty and y'all becoming an family"Mia ask as Jax knocked "But your here with me"Mia smile "Well your good boyfriend"Mia joke as Jax hand her an sandwich "Emma told me come she trust me and I trust her we love each"Jax paused "I love her"Jax told her as Mia laugh "You love her but your here with me"Mia ask as she look at her sandwich "Yeah no"Mia turn the tiny sandwich into a fancy dinner "Strawberries with butter and chocolate"Jax smile as Mia feed him one "Mhm"Jax added as Mia feed him let another one "So lets play a game"Mia held his hand "I moved in and if you move we don't kiss"Mia told him as she poke his lips getting an chuckle out of Jax. Mia moved in slowly as Jax lean in as well just as their lips was about touch it started raining "Its raining"Jax scream as Mia laugh removing her jacket "No your girl"Jax said as Mia stare at him puzzle "Not that I been nice cause your girl but I'm really am"Jax laugh as Mia wrapped her jacket around Jax "See your adorable"Mia smile as she kiss him quickly "And I won"Mia said as she gave Jax an smile he returned the smile with an smirk**_

Jax knew Emma was going be piss but if someone would had ever told him she would slap him he wouldn't believe them. Jax held his cheek _**"Em I'm sorry I had fun"Jax said as Emma cough causing an chuckle from Jax "kidding"Jax hug her as Emma pull away "I don't find you going out on a date with another girl funniest"Emma said as Andi was like ohhed "You going take that Jax"Andi ask as Lily came sat next to Andi with an boy of extra butter popcorn "we see who wear the pants in this relationship"Lily joke as Andi smile high five her **_

_**"I had fun Mia and I had an connect but I'm here with you"Jax grabbing her hands as Emma roll her eye "Yes Mia is fun she funky and not like other girls but I love you we had an human connection we got this baby"Jax rub Emma stomach "We got this"Jax gave Emma a quick kiss on cheek "anything else"Emma ask as Jax shook his head "can I kiss you cause I wanna kiss you"Jax ask stepping closer to Emma playing with her hair he lean in to kiss her. Just as the two lips was about to touch Emma moved her face "Jax I can't see you no more"Emma said softly **_

Mia walk down the hall of Iridium high

_**"Bingo"Mia smile as she cast an spell opening Emma locker "Yeah I'm doing Jax a big favorite"Mia moved some things around in Emma locker. She places the letter in Emma math book "Perfect"Mia smile "Mhm chips"Mia removed half eaten bag of chips from Emma locker she cast an spell disappearing just as the police came "Hello"Police ask as he shut Emma locker**_

Lily spit out her popcorn as Andi mouth was hung open **_ "Maybe we should give them some one on one time"Lily said as she got up "Ands"Lily said as Andi shh her "I want finish the movie"Andi replied as Lily grabbed her hair pulling "Oww oww"Andi repeated until Lily let go after Andi and herself was in Emma room_**

**_"What"Jax ask as Emma bite her lips "Jax I love you too and I forgive you"Emma said "Kiss with Katie, and other things but going out with Mia and finding out some things about us with her"Emma said as Jax shook her head "I can't forgive you I don't"Emma said as Jax look at Emma "Em no you told me too"Jax said taking her hands "You told me too"Jax said as Emma hug him tight rubbing Jax back "You told me too"Jax repeated Emma pull away and she look into Jax eyes "And you listen"Emma pull away she walk to her room slamming the door_**

Jax didn't casting a spell to leave instead he curl up on Emma couch _**"I'm not leaving until you come out and talk"Jax scream "You here me I live on your couch now I live here"Jax scream again. He sat there waiting for Emma who never came **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 The breakup

_**"Whats wrong"**_Andi ask as she and Emma lean against the locker _**"cramps"Emma groaned holding her stomach "Your pregnant and the sign of stomach flu"Andi said as Emma pull out the letter "I found this in my locker its from Mia"Emma frown "A connection Mia what else does she had say she should had her own talk show"Andi ask as Emma shrugged "No idea I haven't read it"Emma said as Andi laugh "Yeah right"Andi snatch the letter"Ohh you fold this back up very good"Andi said "One its only two way you can folder paper and two I didn't read it"Emma span "Its Jax my ex Jax I don't care"Emma lied as Andi was tuning her out reading the letter. "Dang this letter is spicy no hot sauce spicy chicken"Andi said as Emma turned toward Andi "Give it"Emma scream as Andi jump up quickly they started fighting for the letter "I'm trying save you little pregnant girl"Andi told Emma who knocked turning away "Gotcha"Emma jump up getting the letter "Sorry Em"Andi side hug Emma**_

Maddie remove her purse from seat next to her as Diego slide in the seat next to her _** "Proxy your late"Maddie whine as Diego roll his eye "I was um busy"Diego replied as Maddie bite her lips "Busy with"Maddie ask as Diego smile kissing her cheek "Madds I'm fine"Diego told her but then realize he kiss Maddie cheek "Sorry sorry"Diego said fast "Its fine your an good cheek kisser"Maddie mentally slap herself for the lame respond **_

_**"Really"Diego ask as Maddie smirk "You alright cheek gotten worst kisses"Maddie told him they stare at each other for an second "So the project"Maddie ask as Diego stare at her little bit longer "What about the project"Diego ask turning away. Maddie look at him. They both kept looking at one another but soon as they noticed one would quickly turn away**_

_**"Em"Jax cried out as Emma stop walking "I been texting you all morning"Jax told her Emma pull out her cell "Sorry I space"Emma answer "Look about Mia"Jax said Emma glare at him "Person that should be left name less"Jax corrected his self "That's name less person left you this"Emma shove the letter into his chest "Uhh I got go"Emma turned to leave Jax grab her quickly "I can't control other girls feelings Em a lot of boys love you and crushing on you we can't control that"Jax said "But I love you"Jax kiss Emma softly on head "Jax I love you but love and trust is to different thing"Emma told him as she take his hand "And I don't trust you"Emma told him as Jax hug her "Let me fix this"Jax told her as Emma pull away "Jax please just let me go"Emma pleaded "No Em I mess up Jax mess up but if we love each other we should be together"Jax explain " And that why we aren't together this isn't you all romantic and perfect words you doing this cause you think I want it I don't I want us and us isn't us no more"Emma told him as the bell rang "I see you"Emma said quickly as she walk away**_

**_"What the"Mia started off as she look up seen a girl she noticed from Emma locker the other day "Listen and listen good"Andi pointed in her face "You go any where near my best friend man I swear"Andi warmed "You what"Mia ask as Andi step closer "You better know your blood type Jax taken by Emma stop been a home wrecker"Andi told her as Mia slide her arm out of Andi grip she did an chuckle "What home they aren't together no more and if Jax really love her in first place our date wouldn't have happen"Mia step closer backing Andi into the wall "Jemma is over"Mia told her as Andi shook her head "Stay away from Jax"Andi span as Mia roll her eyes walking away _**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Witches swings & cravings

Andi pov

Emma sat on floor stuffing her mouth with oatmeal pizza. Yes she was actually eating pizza cover in apple oatmeal. Emma grabbed another slice "Eww"Emma whine she stuffed the pizza into her mouth

_"Why" Andi exclaimed._

_" Its taste"Emma smile brightly_

_"But you just said it was gross" I almost scream. Emma was getting on my last never _

_" I know what I said Cruz bite me if you got a problem"Emma scream at the top of her lungs _

Emma and I sat in quite for a little period when out of no where she started casting spells after spells

_"Ands this is fun"Emma laugh and laugh as the laughs turn into whining and then tears roll down her face _

_"Em whats wrong"Andi ask. I shook my head_

_"I miss Jax"Emma wailed "Why did he go out with her am I'm too ugly or boring"Emma ask_

_"Why don't you call him"I suggest _

_Emma shoot me a glare "No"Emma scream. "He can go to hell he cheated on me"Emma whine "Me me me"Emma sung "Hey that could be a song me me me"Emma sung_

_"Yeah I'm going say something I never said before"Andi places the hex on Emma bed "See ya tomorrow" I walked out the door muttering words hormones_

Jax pov

Emma sat on the floor crying as Jax tele-transport into her living room seen his Emma crying made his heart sunk he slide next to her kissing her head Emma rest her head in his neck. All Jax could do was pull her in for an bear hug.

_"Emma"Jax pull away looking at Emma face " I hate you"Emma slap him hard "But I love you"Emma smile kissing his cheek _

_Jax smile holding the cheek she kiss_

_"Emma"Jax fluttered as he try get Emma name out of his mouth without messing up sample word. Emma. Its four letter_

_Emma busted into tears "Talk too me"Emma whine_

_"I love you too"Jax said they share an kiss quick "Are we back together"Jax ask looking into Emma eye. Emma fold her arms looking at Jax biting her lips_

__Emma open her eyes "Jax"Emma push his face sliding onto his lap "I want an kiss"Emma whine_

_"You don't had beg for an kiss"Jax joked as Emma frown at him_

_"I'M NOT BEGGING"Emma screeched _

_Jax held his breath counting in head "Damn it Novoa I'm trying be romantic and you been a dick"Emma scream "A big stupid dick a big dick your a dick"Emma whine but was also laughing _

Jax roll his eye. He started kissing on her neck softly sending chills down her spine

_"Jax"Emma whine. Jax pull her feet into his lap as he kiss her all over. "I'm supposed be mad at you stop kissing me"Emma laugh she return the kiss. The kiss was hot and passionate. _

_"Your a dick"Emma suck her teeth at him. Jax kiss her once more_

_"You love this dick and me"Jax pointed out Emma couldn't help but laugh _

Jax pull me into an tight hold playing with my hair. I grabbed remote turning on television.

_"For better or worse"Emma smile "Our daughter going love this show" Emma smile big_

_"No our son going love football"Jax turn it onto the game "You know we could have twins boy or girl"She pointed out._

**_Author Note_**

**_New writing style? Do you guys like it? I think it easier read now. I put a lot of work into this chapter. Comment and review. Love and peace. _**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 Horm-ween

Lily_ Pov_

_"Uh oh"I laugh Emma just told me she got back together with Jax but can't remember why_

_"It's the witches hormones the wi-wi-mones"Lily explain. "The wi-what"Emma shrink her eyebrows together._

_"The wi-wi-mones its when a witch get pregnant you will well goes through some changes"Lily closed her hand together. "Changes like into an killer zombie"Andi smile bright. "No and you know its is just fantastic how you can bring zombie into any conversation I'm impressed"Lily fold her arms._

_"So what will I go through beside getting back together with handsome aussie"Emma whine. "Crazier power used"Lily started off _

_Forty minutes later_

_"Oh is that it"Emma said sarcastically. "Nope"Lily started explaining an witch pregnancy._

_Emma started crying falling down on to her bed_

_No one pov_

_"Hi baby"Jax smile kissing Emma head. "Hi"Emma said smiling "How are you"Jax ask rubbing her stomach. "Hi"Emma said again her smile still as big before. Jax look at Andi, Hex and Lily_

_"We are going give you guys some time"Lily told them she Andi and Hex headed to Emma room._

_"Whats going on is the baby fine did your water break"Jax ask cautiously. "No I'm barely three months pregnant"Emma span. "And baby haven't ohhh"Emma groaned holding stomach its felt like tiny butterflies was flying around in her stomach. "Em are you alright"Jax ask holding Emma hand "I'm fine-ohhh"Emma gripped Jax hand who scream in pain_

_"I think the baby just kick"Emma said as she place Jax hands on her stomach. "Omg"Jax had the biggest smile ever on his face. Emma love his smile and she love him. Emma couldn't be without him. She was head over heels for Jax Novoa_

_"Can't wait to see you"Jax spoke in a softly voice holding his head down to Emma stomach. "Don't hurt yout mommy to much"Jax added as he lean closer "Unless she mad at me you got dadda back right"Jax ask Emma chuckle pulling him into an hug "She going be a daddy girl"Emma kiss him. "No he going be a mommy boy"Jax kiss her._

_Andi Pov_

_"Happy Halloween"Andi sung. She was wearing an sexy zombie outfit. A dark red jacket with black dress. Her face was painted by Maddie. Yes Maddie did her zombie make up. Andi figure a real on earth zombie should do her make up. "Why aren't you dress school halloween dance is in twenty minutes"Andi whine. "You hate school dances"Emma declared. "No I hate proms anything with a dress code and weddings but Halloween you can be a deadly"Andi started walking around like a zombie "and sexy"Andi strike out a pose pulling out her cell taking an selfie._

_"Well I'm not sexy I'm fat and ugly with marks on my stomach"Emma whale "Can't believe I'm missing the Halloween dance the only I feel normal with the whole thing"Emma whine. Jax telo-transport into the room he was dress an zombie slayer. "Oh look my killer here only in your dreams"Andi said laughing. "Oh you not wearing your costume today"Jax gave me a small smirk. I respond by tossing an chainsaw at his head. He cast a spell hitting my saw into an rat he then cast another spell. "Mhm"I cough up the rat "My saw"I whine _

_"Em you got come to Halloween party it want be fun without"Jax smile rubbing Emma legs. "Fine"Emma got off bed "And btw you guys had same idea both into zombies"Emma skipped out the room as the horror came upon us. "Eww"We both scream at the top of our lungs. _

The gang walk into gym. The gym was cover in spider webs and pumpkins was on every other table. Some kids was dress as witches, princess, prince, goths you name it.

_"Hi"Maddie rush over with Diego "Are you guys on a date"Jax ask. "Duh matching costume"Maddie pointed out. "But your Cinderella"Emma pointed "Yeah why"Maddie ask. "And he The Beast"Andi added "Did you little kids get your fairy tales mess up"Jax said in an child like voice. "And what is your date"Maddie ask looking an Emma. She was wearing an bright pink dress with word costume written on front in glitter. "I'm Alex Russo you know the seven year anniversary was a few weeks"Emma look up "And they left"Emma said "Yeah I would had left myself if you couldn't control if I got a kiss or not"Jax said pulling Emma in for a kiss_

_Jax Pov_

_Look Jax I'm a Koala. A voice called out I turn around seen the dumbest girl in Miami no world no the planets and world together. Sophie Johnson. She was follow by Katie Rice _

_"Interesting and what are you"Jax ask. "I'm Madea heller her yer dern"Katie said in her best Madea voice _

_"Nice"I barely got the words out without laughing. "Ah look it Daniel"I said with so much bitter. "What are you"I ask not caring. "Stefan Salvatore"Daniel said proudly I had to ruin his ego. "Oh Stefan you came as an man today"Jax ask. "No is mom over there she here making sure we keep it rated under M"Sophie explain. "She Elena Gilbert"Katie point out. I look over at Mrs. Miller and indeed she was Elena. Yeah and some how Emma, Maddie, Lily and his self was the weird one._

_"Its Halloween not Hallo-weird get some help and some friends"I told him laughing as I walk away looking for my Em_

_"There you are"Jax hand Emma a drink. "Its taste like blood"Emma smile drinking some more. "Why you outside its raining"Jax pointed out "I know I just need some time its really loud in their and the baby was kicking again she don't like halloween"Emma rub her belly. "Well he better man up get ya pimp card up"Jax joke as he caught Emma glaring at him. "The pimp card I rip up, sold and got rid of when I met you my pretty little lady"Jax corrected his self. "Nice save"Emma told him kissing his head_

_They headed back into the dance_

_Gigi pov_

_I got on stage to give the award the free period award to the two costume winners. I came as Oprah Winfrey she was one of world greatest she did it and I hope I can hit least an fourth of what she did._

_"Great costume but the winner is Maddie Van Pelt and Diego Reuda"Gigi scream. "The whole Cinderella loving the beast brought out the message is skin deep not outside deep we are all God beautiful creatures"Gigi said "Well enjoy the rest of your night"Gigi scream as the music started back up. Kids started dancing and screaming again _

_Diego pov_

_"So you think I'm beautiful"I ask in a sing-song voice. "What no your sister said that"Maddie span_

_"I'm ugly"I ask. "No of course not your sexy"Maddie cover her mouth_

_"Gotcha"I smile. "What no how dare you trick me Proxy"Maddie whine. "Hey its Halloween I figure today I be the Satan and you be the Princess cause you are a beautiful Princess on outside and I know you are beautiful on inside too I seen your good side why don't you show the world"I ask. Maddie reach into her purse writing on her face _

_"Unflawless"Maddie read "I need to own it instead of been a bitch to everyone"Maddie said. They share a hug_

_"Awww"Half the kids in gym said which included Emma and Sophie. "Eww"The other half said which include Jax, Katie and Gigi._

_Maddie was holding Diego hand smiling big. I lean in for a kiss and was very shock when she didn't pull away. Her lips was on my lips._

_"Aahhhh"Jax, Emma, Sophie, Katie, Andi and Gigi sung. Maddie pull away looking at them. They all cheer for us_

_"Do it again"Gigi pointed her phone at us. We kiss once more as the cheering started again_

_"Wha-aahhhh"Andi, Gigi, Sophie, and Katie sung as Jax and Emma share a kiss_

_This was the best Halloween ever _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 Its Just Us and our Baby

Jax Pov

I sated in the driver seat of car trying not kill myself

_"Can we"Emma smile. "No"I bark._

_She was quiet for a good three second. "Jaxy"Emma said in a sexy voice after removing her seat back she straw over to me and began nibbling on my ear. "You know I love but you ain't going do it again"I said as my grip got tighter and pull her out the car._

_"Ahh Ahhh"Emma scream. "Kidnapper you all see it". Groaned in frustration I pick up Emma kicking body and brought her on inside_

_Emma Pov_

_I winced as Jax yelp in pain. I couldn't stop kicking him and I hate that it was like I had super hormones. I sigh as I held onto Jax neck. We had just reach the front desk_

_"How may I help you" A young nurse ask removing her Spongebob headphones she ran her hands into her long black thick hair. "Ain't you a cutie"She smile. Oh no she didn't_

_Jax chuckle. He a little flirt sometimes. On a normal day I would keep my jealousy in cheek but she was eight letter work and her body was a five letter word. _

_I started place kisses on Jax neck then onto his face. "Let me guess your baby momma"Girl ask. "Bitch no"Jax sigh. "No I'm girlfriend who pregnant so yeah I'm baby momma"I smile weakly. _

_" My girlfriend" He put a lot of feelings into the word. "Is here for her ultrasound"Jax told her as girl started typing. "Yes Emma Emma Alonso" Girl read. "Just sat in our waiting room the doctor will be out shortly" Jax and I knock. He places me on ground taken my hand we started to look for a seat_

A good hour later they was call back. Jax and Emma walk hand in hand. Every now again. Jax would kiss her head and tell Emma he love her slim let curve figure. They walk into a room.

Two second later we heard a knock and a man walk in. _"Someone having a baby" Emma and Jax look at each other. Great its one of them joking doctor_

_" Miss Alonso you are how many months" Doctor ask who name tag said Shawn. "Tomorrow I will be five month"Emma told him. "And you are inform you should come every two months"Shawn said. Emma knocked_

_"Any question" Shawn ask. "No" Emma replied. "Family issue with pregnancy" Emma look at Jax who shrugged. "Not that we know of" Emma finally said. Doctor wash his hand._

_Doctor slowly ease Emma on to her bed. "No wondering eye that's daddy cake"Jax pointed at his self. Daddy cake. Emma laugh rolling her eyes. _

_Dr. Shawn lifted my shirt and begun to rub some gel liquid onto my belly. "Now Jax the lights" Jax walk to light switch turning them off. _

_"Now relaxed" told Emma as he place a wand on her stomach moving it around._

_"Bingo" Dr. Shawn said as Jax hurried to screen. "Feet"Jax ask. "Feet" He repeated happier. _

_"And that the head" Jax and I turn our head sideways. "We uh love our little alien baby" Jax said getting a laugh from the doctor. "Its our screen we got it set look funny so sex doesn't show some family want it to be a secret" He explained. We knocked smiling at the screen_

_"Do you want know sex" Dr. Shawn ask. I look at Shawn and then at the Doctor_

_Emma Pov_

_"Oh McDonald" I giggle. "Jaxy"I look at my boyfriend. "No we got food at your house"Jax told me firmly. I sat back in my seat. Sniffs. Jax look at me_

_"Are you crying"He ask not hiding the annoyance in his voice. I shook my head no_

_"Yes I want it"I cried. Jax pull into McDonald drive-thru_

_"How may I help you" Box ask. "Yes can I get an double hamburger with mustard, tomatoes and bacon" Jax tell the box. "And a ten piece nugget with three order of fries"Jax look at me. "An a ice cream cone chocolate" Jax said._

_"Anything else"Box ask. "Yes but first make sure you put all that in one bag" Jax said. "And a chicken wrap with apple slices and a pepsi" Jax said. "That's a double hamburger with mustard, tomatoes and bacon, a ten piece nugget with three order of fries and a ice cream cone chocolate for first order" Box repeated. "And a chicken wrap with apple slices and a pepsi" Box said. "That will be $10.00 at first window"Box said as Jax pull the car around. Jax paid and then pull up to the next window. He grab our food and pull off_

_"Here" He places the bag into my lap. "Thanks my dear"I kiss him on cheek as I dug into my bag _

_Jax laugh turning on radio as Best Mistake came playing out_

_**" How soon do we forget how we felt dealing with emotions that never left playing with the hand that we were dealt in this game maybe I'm the sinner, and you're the saint gotta stop pretending what we ain't why we pointing anyway when we're the same" I sung at the top of my lungs as food came flowing out my mouth. **_

I bob my head to music as I sung off and on. Song fade as Beyonce Yonce came on. Jax and I scream as he turn it up we both started dancing a bit. Of course. Jax was very careful.

_**" Drop the bass, mayne, the bass get lower radio say, speed it up, I just go slower. High like treble, puffin' on them mids the man ain't ever seen a booty like this and why you think you keep my name rollin' of the tongue? Cause when you wanna smash, I just write another one. I sneezed on the beat and the beat got slicker. Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor" Jax sung. I laugh joining into the clapping part. As we repeat the Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor three more times.**_

**Author Note:**

**I hope this is easier can read. Got some reviews about that. Sorry :/ and did anybody catch the GLC reference I hated that. ( screen turning when we about find out the sex of baby) Jax singing Beyonce! How funny. I got the idea from Zendaya IG video. She post a video of her in car singing it every move she did Jax did as well. If you want see the video it also on youtube**

**Here the link - watch?v=rON8A4WMauc&feature=youtube_gdata_player**

**Comment & Review. Love & Peace **


	13. Chapter 13

Can I just say I read every review & review like THAT isn't wanted.

Just because you not suppose do something doesn't mean want. They are senior in hs. They may have magical powers but they are still human.

If I defend anybody with the whole baby thing I'm sorry sometimes parents aren't married. My grandma and grandpa wasn't, my parents wasn't or my sister and her ex bf was't. But that doesn't change your love for your kids.

& tweeting about (12 tweets) and leaving long review I started to responds (I did) but then I deleted cause 1. I been nice. How many A/N has you left about me? ask you read my stories you choice to. 3. I did a joke and Jax called it weird however hating Daniel isn't main copy jemma is.

I'm 16 btw since we want post ages. And you know I honesty though hey we both love Jax and jemma, every witch way maybe we could be "friends" oh boy I wrong lol

And stop leaving long reviews. Don't call me a bitch. Cause I'm not a bitch. Don't worries about my tweet. Just do what I do when I see one of your tweets (someone I follow retweets them) I keep on scrolling.

Alright. No one focus you read. You did that. And leaving mean reviews for what. PM (can't cause I block) or Dm (twitter again block) but wasting your time leaving a long review. For what? You want everybody see how childish you are we all do.

Anyways...

Thanks to all who reading. It means so much

My writing how can I improve. Cause I can understand everything perfectly.

Maybe if I do like this

UnBold- movement and action they are taking most likely told in a person pov.

Italics- when they are talking. Example ( Emma glare at Mia. "Emma") something like that.

Thanks for the review and comment they mean a lot to me. Peace and Love


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! Loves I'm so I haven't upload :-'( but trust me its going be worth the wait :)

(Pretend like it eww & read my chapters over and over again)

Have anyone seen Step Up All In? Can we talk about Moose and Camille #OTP and I been in a how to rock move #Zevie

I got new chapter soon & two stories idea which I hope you will read!

Love and Peace


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 12 : Our plans?

Emma Pov

Sliding out of bed, walking into kitchen holding my belly I lean down kissing my father cheeks.

"Daddy when did you get home"

"A few hours ago" He stood up yawning. "I guess I felt asleep"

Couldn't hide my laughter, I decided get some Ice cream. "Strawberry twirl"

I smile opening the tube up grabbing two spoons. "Anyways what are your plans"

I look up uneasy. "Plans" I ask.

"You and Jax married" I look down at my dad question.

"No we aren't getting married"

"But if he ask"

"If he ask it better because he love me not because he knock me up"

I sigh holding my belly. "Dad Jax and I are in love but not marriage love"

"I got news for you, you guys aren't in love" He walk out leaving me in thought.

_Next day _

"Jaxy" I said happily running into his arms we kiss for a few seconds before pulling away.

He touch my belly, moving his hands in circle. "Our little joy"

"Need come out" I laugh as he hug me. "Two more months don't rush it" He kiss ME softy.

"Because I want our little joy be healthy" He said as I brought him into a kiss this time.

"Two months"

"Two months"

"Can we be married in two months" I ask.

**A/N: Very short, I know but I haven't updated this in a minute & I wanted give you guys something. **


End file.
